Users of the Biophysics Facility (User/PI/Lab-Branch-Center): (Notice: projects are organized by Centers and PI names) M. Jackson/J. Lee/LMB-BBC A.Grimes/J. Lee/LMB-BBC C.Pfefferkorn/J. Lee/LMB-BBC H.Lucas/J. Lee/LMB-BBC T.L.Yap/J. Lee/LMB-BBC J. Lee/LMB-BBC S.Sarkar/K.Neuman/LMB-BBC G.Liou/K.Neuman/LMB-BBC N.Bax/LMB-BBC A.Zwolak/N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC J.Gruschus/N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC J.Ma/N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC M.Maciejewski/N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC K.Chen/N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC N.Tjandra/LMB-BBC D.Y.Lee/P.B.Chock/LB-BBC J.H.Seo/P.B.Chock/LB-BBC H.Zhao/P.B.Chock/LB-BBC J.W.Park/P.B.Chock/LB-BBC R.Wattanasak/P.B.Chock/LB-BBC J.C.Lim/R.L.Levine/LB-BBC Z.You/R.L.Levine/LB-BBC D.Phillips/R.S.Balaban/LCE-CBPC H.Brzeska/E.D.Korn/LCB-CBPC T.Uruno/J.A.Hammer/LCB-CBPC A.Peterkofsky/LCB-CBPC A.Nagy/J.R.Sellers/LMP-CBPC N.Sakamoto/J.R.Sellers/LMP-CBPC N.Zwang/M.A.Knepper/LKEM-CBPC M.Playford/S.Milgram/LKEM-CBPC Users from other NIH institutes: G.M. DeDonatis/M.R.Maurizi/NCI E.Joseph/M.R.Maurizi/NCI S.Locatelli-Hoops/Becerra/NEI Z.Ma/Hejtmancik/NEI N.Noinaj/Buchanan/NIDDK R.Ghirlando/NIDDK S. Khurana/FDA